deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel
Carol Danvers, AKA Captain Marvel (originally Ms. Marvel), is a superheroine from Marvel Comics. She appeared in the 78th episode of Death Battle, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, where she fought against Android 18 from the Dragon Ball ''series. She was voiced by Terri Doty. History Carol Danvers was once an ordinary pilot for the United States Air Force, and acted as the chief of security at a restricted military base. It was here were she met Dr. Walter Lawson, the secret identity of Captain Marvel, a superhero from the Kree alien race, and became good friends with him. One day, Carol got too close to a Kree device as it explodes, and she was caught in the blast. While Captain Marvel managed to save her life, she sustained horrible injuries. After recovering, Carol discovered that the explosion somehow merged her genetic structure with Captain Marvel's, turning her into a human-Kree hybrid with Captain Marvel's powers. From that day on, she took on the superhero identity of '''Ms. Marvel', after the man who's powers she now had. While she was Ms. Marvel, the Brotherhood of Mutants villain and future X-Men member Rogue stole her abilities permantely as a result she lost her powers for quite a while. Carol Danvers has also been known by a number of other aliases Binary and Warbird. While trying to stop the Phoenix Force from coming back to Earth, Carol encountered a brainwashed Captain Marvel, who had previously died from cancer and was resurrected by the Kree, who tried to fight her and assist the Phoenix Force. After being broken out of his brainwashing, Captain Marvel decided to sacrifice the portion of the Phoenix Force that revived him to save Carol and some other heroes from being attacked by the Phoenix Force, giving up his new chance at life to buy them time. This made Carol realize just how much Captain Marvel meant to her, and as such, she took on his superhero name for herself to continue her old friend's legacy. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Carol Danvers * Height: 5'11" | 180.34 cm * Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger * Former Air Force, NASA, Avengers * Avengers Clearance: Alpha * Has a "cat" named Chewie Powers * Flight * Super Strength * Super Speed * Photon & Light Energy Blasts * Energy Field Creation * Energy Absorption * Binary Form ** Power of white hole ** Star-level energy Feats * Absorbed the energy of a nuke * Recorded hit of 92 tons of force * Flew from Earth to atmo in 118 seconds * Overcame Venom symbiote * Saved the sun * Punched Iron Man out of his armor * Started 2nd superhero Civil War * Obliterated a planet as Binary * Survived two hits from Destructor's beam * Defeated Vision, Traveler, Stature, & Hulk Quotes *''Get back. This orb is coming with me!'' *''Don't make me hurt you...'' *''Ouch! Hey!'' *''No fair! That's playing dirty!'' *''Surprise! Thanks for the energy!'' *''I can take whatever you give and dish it back twice as hard!'' *''Ha ha ha! Have a taste of your own energy!'' *''What?'' *''No fair. I can still...'' Gallery 1815773-marvel.png|Carol as Ms. Marvel Original_Ms._Marvel_Portrait_Art.png|Carol in her original Ms. Marvel uniform Binary_lg.png|Binary MVC4 MissMarvel 52311 thumb.gif|Sprite used in Death Battle Trivia * Captain Marvel is the 14th Marvel character in Death Battle, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk and Venom, and with the next ten being Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor and Black Widow. ** She is also the second female Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, and with the next one being Black Widow. ** She is also the sixth Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver and The Hulk, and with the next eight being Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos and Namor. * Captain Marvel is the sixth Marvel character to fight against a non-DC character, after Thor, Beast, Wolverine, Doctor Doom and Deadpool, and with the next four being Silver Samurai, Carnage, Ultron and Black Widow. ** She is also the third Marvel character to lose to a non-DC character, after Beast and Wolverine, and with the next two being Silver Samurai and Carnage. * Throughout her entire section, an ending theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3 plays, which is a game she herself never appeared in (she does appear on a card, but not physically). This would make Captain Marvel the only character with music that plays in their section of the episode without music from a piece of source material they appeared in. References * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) on Wikipedia Category:Superheroes Category:Female Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Military Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Pilots Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Mutant Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Metahumans